


Memories of a Past Life

by astro_dalys, Bread_and_Roses



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula (Avatar) Redemption, F/F, Fluff, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Yeah idk how to tag, azula has rangi’s hair style, kyoshi and aang plotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astro_dalys/pseuds/astro_dalys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_and_Roses/pseuds/Bread_and_Roses
Summary: A Kyoshi warrior and a powerful firebender: *exist*Kyoshi watching from the spirit world: I SHIP IT!Basically a story of Kyoshi helping Ty Lee and Azula get together through Aang.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	Memories of a Past Life

**Author's Note:**

> so the inspo for this short story came from @crithir’s tags on one of my posts comparing Rangi to Azula. i thought it was a wonderful idea, so i made it into a fic! hope you guys enjoy and make sure to give them a follow for this amazing idea!  
> -alys<3

In Aang’s opinion, the best part about any trip was the journey. He never got tired of the way the wind felt against his face as he sailed through the sky on Appa’s back. He took this time to ponder over his upbringing as an Air Nomad and what it meant to live free of earthly attachments. He never really understood what that truly meant when he was younger. But recently he had been growing sure of what it all meant.

He looked over his shoulder and saw his friends lounge on Appa’s saddle. Sokka was asleep with his head on Suki’s lap as she braided a strand of his hair that had come loose from his wolf tail. Toph and Zuko were arguing about the rules of a game Toph had invented: paper, sword, and boulder? Something like that. Aang chuckled quietly as he saw Toph punch Zuko’s arm when he had finally beat her at the game. He then saw Katara smiling as she leaned on the edge of Appa’s saddle, turning the clouds into various forms of liquid. Ice, snow, water, mist. Ice, snow, water, mist. He felt his love for her grow with each flick of her wrist, with each smile. He was a lucky guy.

It was then when he realized how free he felt. And he knew by the serene look on everyone’s face, that they all felt the same. The war may have taken a lot from them, but they had managed to form something beautiful out of the broken pieces. A family. Right here and now, Aang felt complete. He had no need for any earthly attachments, for he had everything he needed right here with him, soaring through the sky.

As Aang was about to look away, he was momentarily startled to see someone else sitting at the very back of Appa’s saddle. He quickly remembered that Azula was traveling with them, and slightly relaxed. They were all planning to take a long vacation and travel the world together. Now that there was no longer a war or an invasion looming over them, they wanted to properly enjoy seeing the world, and their first destination: Kyoshi Island. Before leaving the Fire Nation, Zuko had insisted that Azula should come along. Zuko felt that she had been cooped up in the palace for too long now. She deserved a break. The Gaang couldn’t agree more.

Azula had come a long way. After the events of the comet, Zuko realized she needed help and most of all: love. Four long and hard years later, and Azula was doing well. She was different now, not just emotionally, but physically as well. She had cut her hair short and now kept half of it down while styling the other half up into a small topknot. She no longer wore her usual headpiece that enhanced her status as a royal. Instead she now wore a hairpin through her topknot. She looked more mature too, she was no longer the short, anger-driven Azula. She had gotten taller and her constant training had made her grow in strength as well. Sokka had been jealous at how she had gotten muscles before him. She kept to herself for the most part, but at least no one feared for their lives when she was around anymore. Well maybe just a little bit. He saw as Azula gazed off to the side as the sun was rising. She inhaled deeply, as if she were breathing in the power of the sun. It was when she exhaled that Aang saw that unlike the rest of his friends, Azula looked troubled. 

They had been traveling together for about 5 days now, and Aang noticed how she still had the ability to hide her emotions just like she did when she was still trying to hunt him down. Despite this impressive ability, Aang could see a battle behind her eyes. From the lines around her eyes, to the way the golden orbs lacked their usual spark, it was evident that Azula did not share the same serenity that the rest of them did. Aang did not know much about the princess, but he had always been good at reading people. But neither his usual empathetic personality, nor his ability to read people could explain the strange familiarity he felt as he stared at the girl. It was almost like he knew her. They weren’t strangers, but there was something about her now that felt like he had known this girl his whole life. He felt a strange sensation crawl up his spine. It felt like when one of his past lives was trying to make contact with him. He realized he had been staring too long and quickly turned around before anyone noticed. He didn’t know what it was, but something close to yearning welled in the depths of his being.

‘I’ve been flying for way too long now.’ Aang thought as he saw the familiar head of the Avatar Kyoshi statue loom from above the thin trees.

“Hey guys! We’re here!” Aang called over his shoulder.

“ NOOO! THE MEAT IS GONNA EAT US!” Sokka had woken up, swinging his boomerang in front of his face. He grabbed Zuko by the collar and shook him. “WHERE ARE THE MEAT PEOPLE ZUKO?!”

“ Sokka there are no meat people! Get a hold of yourself!” Zuko said, shaking Sokka off of him.

Sokka realized what was going on and quickly sat down beside Suki.

Aang slowly descended and landed Appa by the lake. As soon as they landed he saw the Kyoshi Warriors approach them.

“Welcome Avatar Aang, and friends!” Ty Lee said from in front of the group. She bowed before making her way over and hugging Suki. She then hugged Aang, and then Katara, and then Sokka, and then Zuko, and then Toph, and then Momo. She sure is a hugger. The Gaang started greeting the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors and gathering their stuff from Appa.

Ty Lee hesitated when it was time for her to hug Azula. They hadn’t seen each other in years and they hadn’t quite been able to sit down and talk about everything.

“Hey.” Ty Lee said shyly, standing a respectable distance from Azula. Not too close, but not far enough for it to be considered a casual conversation.

“Hey.” Azula replied. “How are you?”

Ty Lee was shocked. The Azula she knew wouldn’t have bothered to ask about her wellbeing. She must have been staring in shock for too long, for Azula smiled sadly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. You don’t have to answer that.”Azula said.

Ty Lee didn’t answer instead she stepped forward, and embraced the taller girl. Azula was shocked at first, but she slowly wrapped her arms around the Kyoshi Warrior. It could have been the dryness from staring at the sun during the trip, but Azula felt her eyes start to water.

“I missed you.” Ty Lee said, her voice muffled by being pressed into Azula’s shoulder. She pulled away slowly and stood closer than she had before, staring into Azula’s eyes. Her expression turned serious. “But you,” she pressed an accusing finger into Azula’s shoulder, “have a lot of explaining to do.”

Ty Lee turned and walked away along with the rest of the Gaang, leaving Azula utterly dumbfounded at how fast everything had happened. She slowly got her legs to move, and she walked slowly behind everyone, still feeling her skin burn through her clothes where Ty Lee had rested her shoulder.

************

Aang had been dismounting their items from Appa’s saddle when he saw the whole interaction between Ty Lee and Azula. He knew they were close friends during the war, but their interactions felt strangely familiar to him. As he saw them both hugging, he felt that same strange yearning he had felt back when he was riding on Appa. He felt the sensation in his spine intensify, and he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

“Aang, are you ok?” Katara asked from beside him.

“Yeah, I think I just have something in my eye.” He replied quickly, rubbing his eye to convince Katara. She just smiled and continued to help. As Aang saw Ty Lee and Azula walk away from each other he felt his stomach drop, and his spine tingle again.

‘Roku, are you trying to tell me something?’Aang thought as he made his way over to his friends.

************

The following morning, Aang woke up early and hopped on his air glider to look for a nice spot where he could meditate. He was going to try and hopefully find out why he had been feeling so overwhelmed. Maybe Roku needed help with something. He found a nice plain on top of a mountain that overlooked a training ground down on the island. He settled down and grabbed the relic he always used when trying to reach the past Avatars. He waited to see if Roku would show up to explain what it was he was feeling, but he didn’t show up. In fact, none of his past lives showed up. With a deep breath, Aang opened his eyes. Maybe he just had eaten some rotten cabbage. That could explain the knot in his stomach. Before getting up to leave, he took a moment to appreciate the scenery. As his eyes focused on the training ground below him, he was surprised to find Azula training there. She was going through several firebending forms. Aang was surprised at how flawless and different her fighting style was, not to mention the fact that she’s the only person he knows that is capable of producing a different color of fire.

At that thought, Aang felt a strong surge of energy leave his body. He stood up to look around, but found no one. Weird. As he sat back down, he noticed a second figure join Azula on the training ground. For reasons unknown to him, he sat and stared at them both with that same feeling of yearning deep within him.

Azula looked up as she felt someone approaching. When she saw it was Ty Lee, she relaxed and offered a small bow. Ty Lee smiled at the gesture and reciprocated it, bowing more low due to Azula’s status.

“Good morning. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Azula asked when she finished bowing.

“Good morning. I was just wondering whether I could train with you. I usually train with the other Kyoshi Warriors, but I do miss how you always gave me a run for my money.” Ty Lee said, hoping she wasn’t being too forward. She was relieved when Azula smiled and bowed again.

“I would be honored, Master Ty Lee.” Azula said, emerging from the bow with a smirk on her lips, and that spark in her eyes that Ty Lee loved so much.

“Flatterer.” Ty Lee said playfully before bowing and resuming a fighting stance as well. They started circling each other, looking for any flaws in their stance that would give an opening for them to attack. Azula’s smirk never left her lips.

“Well it’s like the wise say: One must praise their opponent before they humiliate them. Like applying salt before opening the wound.” Azula said while she held her arms up in front of her. Ty Lee mirrored her stance, making their forearms touch in front of them. It was almost like they were dancing. Ty Lee giggled.

“Oh yeah? And just who says such bull?” Ty Lee said through her laughing.

“I do.” Azula said taking advantage of the split moment where Ty Lee was recovering from her laughing to attack.

And so they set off training in such a graceful way, that Aang thought it was rehearsed. The way they knew each other’s attacks and counter attacks made the training much more intense. Azula moved with the fluidity of a waterbender, the weightlessness of an airbender, the strength of an earthbender, and the intensity and power of a firebender. Ty Lee moved around Azula in a way that reminded Aang of the way Tui and La had circled each other, the push and the pull. He felt like he was intruding on something personal here.

“Those two are something aren’t they?”

Aang yelped as he heard a voice from behind him say that. He immediately whirled around into a defensive stance and looked around. He was shocked to see who was standing in front of him.

“Avatar Kyoshi?! What are you doing here? Is something wrong with the spirits here?” Aang asked, still trying to recover from his shock. Apparently the surge of energy leaving his body was Kyoshi projecting herself out of him. And there she stood, her projection glowing in a shade of blue, staring at Aang with a warm smile on her face.

“Hello, Avatar Aang. It is nice to see you too.” Kyoshi said, making her way beside him. “I assume you have a lot of questions as to what it is that you are feeling, and why I am here. I promise you, I will answer your questions, but for now let us watch.”

Aang was confused as to what it was that Kyoshi wanted to watch, but he turned to see that Kyoshi had sat where Aang had been sitting a while ago. She was staring down at the training ground, watching with a smile on her face as Ty Lee and Azula were now performing acrobatics instead of sparring. Aang sat next to Kyoshi’s projection and stared at the other Avatar.

“Forgive me for my selfishness right now, young Avatar, but you are a quite smart young man. Tell me, a young Kyoshi Warrior and a beautiful young firebender, does that remind you of anyone?”Kyoshi asked, still watching the scene below.

Aang thought for a moment. It suddenly dawned on him.

“Correct me if I’m wrong but, does it remind you of yourself and your wife Rangi?” Aang asked her, turning to see Kyoshi let out a small laugh.

“You are very right, Avatar Aang. As you were meditating on the way over here, I was almost shocked out of the spirit world when I saw how much that young firebender reminded me of the woman I love. The similarities are impressive. Much like my beloved, this young woman can even produce a different color of fire. Impressive indeed. Avatar Aang, do you know this young woman’s name?” Kyoshi asked, finally looking away from the training grounds to look at Aang.

“Of course, that’s Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. And the other girl right there is her best friend, Ty Lee of the Fire Nation. She is an extremely talented fighter and chi-blocker, and now a Kyoshi Warrior.” Aang said, proudly describing two of his friends.

“I am honored to have such a talented young woman amongst the Kyoshi Warriors. But, did I hear right when you said they were best friends?” Kyoshi looked confused.

“Yes. They have had a bit of a complicated friendship because of the war and stuff, but they seem to be working through it just fine, don’t you think?” Aang said, motioning towards the training ground, where Azula and Ty Lee were now resting against a nearby tree.

“Yes, I agree. I must say that love is what happens when war is not around. They are living proof of that.” Kyoshi said. Aang could see the nostalgic look that overtook the other Avatar’s features.

“I don’t understand.” Aang said, slightly confused by the tone in which Kyoshi had said those words.

“Avatar Aang, throughout my life I have struggled with the concept of justice, and I can safely say that those two young women not being together is without a doubt one of the biggest injustices I have seen.” Kyoshi said. “Avatar Aang, I have a very important mission for you. You can refuse to help, but I would be honored if you accepted my guidance and helped me with this.”

“Of course! I’m always happy to help! What do you need help with?” Aang said, already excited at the concept of helping one of his favorite Avatars.

“Thank you for accepting. I will be with you throughout your mission to get Ty Lee and Princess Azula together. I will see you soon to make a plan. Goodbye, Avatar Aang.” Kyoshi said happily, as she disappeared.

“ Wait what-. Oh, monkey feathers.” Aang was dumbfounded. Why did he agree before knowing??? He had no idea how he was going to do this. He was no longer afraid of Azula, but he wasn’t too excited at the idea of how she might react if he tried to fix her love life.

He then thought about the troubled look in Azula’s eyes on the ride over here. Maybe this was what she needed. Who knows? Maybe this could be a good thing. Aang mounted his air glider and made his way to the dining hall, hoping he could get a seat next to Azula.

************

Aang arrived just in time, and he took the seat next to Azula. Katara sat next to him, so it didn’t look out of the normal.

“Sooo, enjoying the vacation?”Aang asked Azula as he poured himself tea in his cup.

Azula looked at him for a while, and Aang was starting to regret this.

“Can’t say, I’ve only been here for two days.”Azula replied before taking a sip of her drink.

Oh, spirits this was gonna be harder than he thought. He tried to reach out to Kyoshi for help, but there was nothing he could do to get out of this now. He focused on his tea and took a deep breath.

“Psst! Psst! Yo Aang!” Aang looked around and saw the 6 foot tall figure of Kyoshi doing a poor job of hiding behind one of the decorative plants by the dining hall entrance. Aang excused himself from the table and made his way to where Kyoshi was standing.

“You know no one else can see you when you’re like this right? Only I can.”

“Oh right, haha. Anyways, I have been watching you and let me tell you, young Avatar, you are horrible at this!” Kyoshi said through laughter.

Aang couldn’t believe it. He thought Kyoshi was this super serious Avatar, but she was kind of a dork.

“Hey! Ok first of all, you didn’t answer any of my questions, and secondly I’m not sure we should be doing this! Isn’t this like invading their privacy?”Aang whispered to Kyoshi.

“Questions will be answered soon Aang, but rest assured, those two are meant to be together! Call it an Avatar instinct, but I just know it. I mean just look at them, wouldn’t you say the same?” Kyoshi said, gesturing towards the table where Ty Lee now sat in Aang’s chair. They were both laughing over something Azula had said. Aang had not seen Azula genuinely laugh in his whole time of knowing her.

“You know what? You might be right about this, wise Avatar Kyoshi. Did you plan for Ty Lee to sit there? Is that why you called me over?” Aang asked, staring up at Kyoshi in admiration.

“Yeah, totally. That was definitely my plan because I always have a plan.”

“So what’s the plan now?”Aang asked excitedly.

And so, Kyoshi and Aang schemed over what they should do to make this happen. This was all going to work out just fine.

***********

It was not working out fine. At first, Aang had tried to subtly persuade Azula to give Ty Lee flowers from one of Kyoshi Island’s most vibrant gardens (Kyoshi’s Idea because “girls love it when you give them scented flowers”.). Turns out Ty Lee was allergic to pollen. She immediately saw the bouquet of flowers and left for her own safety, leaving Aang to deal with a disgruntled Azula.

Then, Aang had somehow convinced the girls to go and ride one of the Elephant Koi in the lake together. Azula didn’t know how to swim. She had apparently tried to impress Ty Lee by riding the giant fish and he had to emerge from the bush he was hiding in to waterbend the water out of Azula’s lungs.

Kyoshi had then suggested that they set them up for a couple’s massage at one of the healing huts on the island. Azula had almost burned the tent down when one of the massagers accidentally pressed down a little too hard on one of her chi pathways. Aang spent the rest of the day trying to put out the fire.

Nothing seemed to work! It was late at night and Aang found himself sitting down in the usual spot he used for meditating when he felt Kyoshi sit down beside him.

“You know what Kyoshi? We tried almost everything these past four days and nothing worked. We leave tomorrow, and I have not gotten almost any time to enjoy your Island, and it seems we have made no progress in our mission.” Aang said, as he fed Momo some berries.

“Yeah this has proven to be harder than I thought. Forgive me for wasting your vacation Avatar Aang. I was merely hoping to help two young women find the same love I found.”Kyoshi said as she looked at Aang.

“No need to apologize, I have plenty more time to relax in my next destination, and I love helping out my friends. I’m sorry this was a total failure, though.” Aang said sadly.

“You know, this may have not been a total waste after all.” Kyoshi said, gesturing towards the training ground below them.

Azula had been about to start training when she saw Ty Lee approach her.

“Hey, having trouble sleeping?” Ty Lee asked as she sat down on a bench and gestured for Azula to sit with her.

“Yeah, I guess I couldn’t stop thinking, so I came down here to train the thoughts away.” Azula said, taking a seat beside Ty Lee.

“Oh yeah? May I know what’s keeping the mighty Azula from sleeping?” Ty Lee asked as she playfully shoved Azula’s arm with hers.

Azula chuckled. She was suddenly at a loss of words.

“You know, I’m actually glad you’re here. These past few days have been so chaotic, and I never got the chance to really sit down and just, I don’t know, talk.” Azula said.

“Yeah, it has been kinda hectic. But I’m here now, so let’s talk ‘Zula.” Ty Lee said.

Azula smiled as she remembered how Ty Lee used to call her.

“Listen, I don’t know exactly where to begin so I’ll just say it. I’m sorry. For everything. I was not a good friend and I made you do things you didn’t want to do, and I will never stop feeling guilty over that. I’m better now, I think, and coming here has only made me realize how much I missed you and I know it won’t be easy, but I just hope that-“

Azula was suddenly cut off as Ty Lee hugged her.

“I forgive you.”

“What? After everything I did to you, how can you forgive me so easily?” Azula was trying not to break down and cry, but she just felt so overwhelmed.

Ty Lee pulled away, and Azula saw that the Kyoshi Warrior was crying as well.

“It wasn’t easy, Azula. But even though this week has been so chaotic, I’ve seen how far you’ve come, and I am so proud of you. And in case you haven’t noticed, I love you, you big dummy.” Ty Lee said as she wiped the tears from Azula’s cheeks.

Azula laughed through her tears. “I love you too.”

And then it happened. Ty Lee pulled Azula down and met her halfway into a kiss. All of Azula’s constant dreaming of this moment couldn’t have possibly prepared her for this. It was soft and warm, and Azula felt at peace. They pulled away slowly and Azula smiled.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to spend more time together this week.” Ty Lee said, still holding on to Azula’s neck.

“Come with me. Sorry, I mean, would you like to come with me? I don’t want you to feel pressured to, but we’re heading to Ember Island, and I would love it if you were there too.”Azula asked, hoping she didn’t sound too forward.

“I might be able to work some sort of vacation deal out with the other Kyoshi warriors.” Ty Lee said slowly. She laughed in delight as Azula carried her up into the air before hugging her tightly while pressing kisses all over her face.

Aang and Kyoshi looked at each other and started cheering and celebrating as quietly as they could.

********

“Alright gang, ready to go?” It was time for them to leave and Aang was getting ready to mount Appa and take off towards Ember Island.

“Wait up!” Aang turned and saw Azula heading towards them with Ty Lee holding on to her right hand. She had her usual backpack slung over her shoulders, but Aang saw an extra bag in her left hand. “Is it fine if Ty Lee comes along?”

Aang smiled warmly at them.”We would be honored. Welcome aboard Ty Lee!”

Azula helped the acrobat up into the saddle before climbing in herself. They waved at the other Kyoshi Warriors before leaving,

“Appa, yip yip.”

And so, they set off once again. As Aang felt the wind against his face, he now felt the same serenity he felt whenever he was traveling through the sky. He looked over his shoulder and once again took a moment to appreciate his friends. His family. As his gaze lingered on Azula, he saw her eyes sparkle and her smile held warmth in it as Ty Lee was telling her all about auras. He looked away and thought about Kyoshi. She was right. Love was what happened when war wasn’t around, and Ty Lee and Azula were living proof of that

**Author's Note:**

> the end! hope you all liked it! thx for reading<3  
> -alys<3


End file.
